


Plotting in the Shadows

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [91]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dark, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Outsider, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words patient, crouch and dark, with the added theme of loyalty.





	Plotting in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. This week we are also having a Theme Week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177452988299/todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

The sky was dark and the shadows even darker as he crouched down to wait. It didn’t take long until  _ Hale _ stepped out of his car. Seconds later the front door slammed open and Stiles came rushing out into his arms.

His perfect Stiles. One day he’d wipe the memory of the pathetic Alpha and his even more pathetic pups from Stiles’ mind. 

An accident was needed. That’s the only way Stiles would truly be loyal to  _ him _ . 

His eyes flashed red when Hale sniffed the air and frowned. 

Yes, death would come soon. He just needed to be patient.


End file.
